


Blinding care

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender Neutral, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Unaware of his feelings you look after a ill Taeyong only to be pleasantly surprised
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Original Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Blinding care

It was usual for Taeyong to sleep in so late but it was supposed to be his vacation so you left him to sleep. It had been a surprise when Taeyong had appeared the night before with a rucksack and a smile asking if he could stay over for a few days but being the good friend you were you stood back from the door with a warm welcome and hustled him inside.

Your apartment wasn’t the cleanest with all the long shifts you had recently done but hopefully Taeyong wouldn't notice. With a sigh you realised the fridge wasn’t stocked so you wrote a note to Taeyong explaining your absence as you went to the local market to buy a few essentials. 

The apartment was silent when you got back and Taeyong was still in bed, quietly padding through the chill room you went to check on him and the sight that greeted you made your heart swell. He was completely wrapped in the fluffy sheets in the guest room with just his face poking out of your covers. Remarkably he was still asleep, Taeyong shifted as you placed a hand gently on his forehead. 

He was burning up, sweat coated his hairline and you could see he was shivering even under all those blankets. 

“Taeyong,” you spoke softly at first but as he didn’t respond you lightly shook him “come on sit up for me” he smiled softly with a slight flush at your coddling then grimaced as he sat up. He clearly had a headache and looked tired even though he had slept through most of the morning.

“Are you feeling OK?” Taeyong’s face pinched at the question as if he couldn’t comprehend that he wasn't anything other than OK.

“I’m fine,” his face paled at standing “I just need to get some fresh air” he looked like he was going to pass out and he got as far as the sofa before collapsing with a oof. Taeyong was out of breath in an instant, face pinched in pain. 

“I think I've come down with something” the roughness of already deep voice was more than you had expected on a quiet Sunday afternoon, it did nothing to help with your infatuation of your best friend.

“I should go back to the dorms, I don't want to make you ill” his voice sounded sure, as confident as he could with the delicate rasp of his throat. 

“Won’t you just make the other members sick? Let me look after you” he frowned at the prospect of being a burden ever the selfless Taeyong. 

“If I stay by myself then they should be fine” 

“But what if you make them ill and on a holiday nonetheless, I have time to take off just let me look after you” He actively pouted but you were right, he would just beat himself up if he made any of them sick. With a deflated sigh Taeyong snuggled into the sofa and closed his eyes, letting the smell of old leather relax his aching muscles. 

Ignoring him for the moment you set your sights on the kitchen, there was nothing better than soup for the immune system. By the time you had made a broth up for the both of you Taeyoung had fallen back to sleep, you had never seen him so peaceful. It made you feel bad to wake him up but he had to be starving by now. 

With a grunt Taeyong let you feed him not even bothering to open his eyes, the broth helped him stay awake the rest of the afternoon and you made casual conversation until Taeyoung could barely keep his droopy eyes open. 

“Can I sleep in your bed?” there's a longing in his voice as he observed your face carefully. You could only guess that he wanted comfort, needed comfort with how weak he felt. 

“If you make me sick Taeyoung…” at first Taeyong didn’t notice the playfulness in your tone but at the soft sigh as you poked him in face, he realised you were joking. 

He went to bed first as you couldn’t stand to go at the same, it seemed far too intimate so you watched TV for a few hours until you were sure he would be asleep then you crept into the room. 

Taeyong was snuggled into your sheets with his face mushed in your pillows, you never thought you’d have him in your bed. He was definitely asleep and as you joined him under the sheets you ignored the frantic beating of your heart. 

Taeyong snored gently and you lay deadly still when he moved into your body heat. His arms encircled your chest tightly and it sent a thrill through you that he was finding peace in the warmth your body provided. Taeyong’s breath was soft against your throat and it quickly put you into a restful slumber.

Of course because he was ill you woke up sweating and panting in the middle of the night with Taeyong clung to you like a koala. He was feverish with a temperature, you didn’t let the groan as you left his grasp deter you from getting a damp cloth and lightly placing it on his damp forehead. 

He was barely awake but you could just make out soft ramblings.

“So good to me sweetheart,” you couldn’t quite tell if he was awake as his lips moved softly “thank you beautiful.” he didn’t hear the hitch in your breath and he didn’t feel the pause in your trembling hands as you dabbed the sweat from his forehead. 

“Would you love me?” his tone was delicate almost like he knew you could hear him but his eyes remained shut and his lips quirked into a small smile before becoming neutral.

Would he remember what he said once he woke up? Did he mean what he said or were you just projecting your wants? It was impossible to tell. You struggled to fall back to sleep even with Taeyong snuggled to your chest, your brain popping out scenario after scenario.

It was Taeyong who woke up first to your surprise, the shifting next to you stirring the deep clasp of slumber. He looked better, almost refreshed whilst you felt like you hadn’t slept for an age. He greeted you with a soft smile and a knowing look whilst he stretched his long limbs in the comfort of your soft sheets. 

“Good morning” his eyes were puffy from sleep and the deep set bags from the night before were almost gone. 

“Morning are you feeling any better?” he shrugged carefully and let his arm gently circle your waist. 

“Better from sleeping with you,” your face flushed and you spluttered at the connotations of his raspy voice “did you know you talk in your sleep?” he grinned wickedly as you froze. Past partners often told you how your sweet voice spoke of your dreams but in the haste to help Taeyong you had forgotten. 

“You moaned my name ever so sweetly last night sweetheart,” you almost didn’t hear him as you were lost in the way his voice curled around sweetheart “I meant what I said last night and now I have my answer.” the soft press of his lips to your cheek were enough to startle you out of your frantic thoughts.

“How about a date?” he was quick to notice the worry etch onto your features “when I’m better of course” the shocked giggle that echoed around the room which was still dark from the early morning was telling enough.

“Of course!” you were breathless and with precaution thrown out of the window, you turned in his grasp and planted your lips on his softly. Taeyong’s soft gasp once you drew away was already etched into your mind along with his soft features which gazed down at you in awe. So what if you got ill, the moment was too precious to feel bad about.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :D


End file.
